Sobre balé, ginástica e um violão
by Luu Potter
Summary: Lily tinha ido ver sua irmã dançar. Tiago tinha ido ver sua prima. No que isto vai dar? Era para Remo ter ido assistir uma simples apresentação de ginástica olímpica. Mais nada. Assistir um festival de fim de ano teve suas consequencias para Sirius.
1. Auditório

-Ok, deixe-me lembrar porque eu estou aqui.

-Você está aqui porque você está na minha casa e seria uma tremenda desfeita não vir, e porque eu não vou ficar sozinho na apresentação de _balé_ infantil da minha priminha. –Quem estava respondendo era Tiago Potter, estudante de Hogwarts, alto, cabelos escuros e espetados e olhos castanho-azulados, ele era muito bonito, embora estivesse estampado na sua cara que ele gostaria de estar em outro lugar se não ali.

-Ok, isso é inédito, pega a câmera e tira uma foto! Nós, marotos, num auditório para assistir balé! Eu não mereço!- Era Sirius Black, De cabelos negros e olhos num tom azul-acinzentado ele era com certeza páreo duro para o outro garoto ali presente, e como o aquele pareceria que estar morrendo de medo de estar ali.

-Merece!- Remo John Lupin tinha acabado de chegar, os cabelos e olhos cor de mel e o ar estudioso continuavam o mesmo de outrora. Ele estava usando óculos escuros e boné, embora este tipo de coisa não fosse necessário dentro do auditório. Ele trazia na mão esquerda dois outros bonés parecidos com os dele, e dois óculos escuros, já na direita ele trazia pipoca de saquinho e refrigerante.

-Aluado meu caro, como EU não pensei nisto?

-Eu sabia que vocês não iam pensar nisto por isso trouxe óculos e bonés. E lanche, para termos algo para fazer, já que o Pontas roubou o nosso fim de tarde em plena sexta feira.

-Ei! Olha ali, aquela garota é igualzinha a Lily, Tiago!

-Que estranho são quase idênticas... -

A dúvida ficou no ar até que a menina se virou e começou a andar em direção aos garotos, embora não estivesse muito certa do que estava fazendo. À medida que ela foi chegando mais perto seus paços foram ficando mais confiantes. Os marotos também foram tendo mais certeza de quem era ela, ruiva dos olhos extremamente verdes e as feições de boneca, era Lilly Evans. O vestidinho roxo e os sapatinho no estilo garotinha não deixavam duvidas.

-Oi meninos! O que fazem aqui?

-Vim ver a minha prima, Elle Potter, ela não me deixou em paz enquanto eu não prometi que vinha. –Não foi bem assim, e Lily sabia, mais não ia criar caso. O fato era que Tiago estava ali forçado, pela mãe provavelmente, e carregara os outros dois com ele.

De repente a ruiva ficou pensativa, atraindo a atenção dos marotos ali presentes.

-O que houve Lily?

-É Evans, Potter! Você disse que o nome da sua prima é Elle Potter?

-Sim...

-Claire Nathaly Elle Potter?

-É. Por quê?

- É a melhor amiga da minha irmãzinha mais nova, Emily Sunny Evans. Se não me engano a sua prima já esteve na minha casa várias vezes, inclusive já me falou de você, mas não associei "TioTih" a você. -Tiago corou, não gostava do jeito que seus priminhos o chamavam, mais o que ele poderia fazer?- E nem pensei que ela fosse da sua família, sabe, vocês não são os únicos Potters existentes.

- Lily o espetáculo vai começar, quer sentar com agente? –Remo perguntou, pois sabia que se Tiago perguntasse ela ia dizer não na cara.

-Ok- Disse ela depois de alguns segundos de hesitação.

Depois do primeiro ato ("Meninas de três á cinco anos, apresentando: Balé e brincadeira!") todos os presentes no auditório se levantara para ir conversar, e Lily e Tiago ficaram de ir comprar mais comida na barraquinha que havia ali perto.

Os dois se encaravam olhos nos olhos, porque estavam ali fora mesmo?Eles não sabiam. A garota logo tratou de virar os olhos, não ia ficar olhando para ele, não daquele jeito.

Eles voltaram par aos lugares deles, Tiago tinha ido à lojinha e comprado mais lanches. Ele não podia ser tão ruim assim? Afinal ele tinha vindo ver a priminha dançar, e Lily tinha que admitir, não era o melhor programa do mundo. Tão irresponsável ele não era já que ficara inúmeras vezes cuidando de Elle, pelo que ela a contara ele era legal, chegou até a comprar uma boneca que ela queria.

Algum tempo depois todas as garotinhas já tinham dançado, e era o fim do espetáculo, Tiago e Lily foram para trás do palco pegar as menininhas.

-Tio Tih! Tio Tih! Você veio!-Gritava uma menininha com os cabelos escuros presos num coque, os olhos azuis cheios de felicidade, e uma roupinha de balé rosa bebê, ela carregava muitas coisas nas pequenas mãozinhas, uma bolsa onde havia escrito "escola de balé" e parecia muito cheia, umas duas ou três bonecas, e um pacote vermelho de presente. –Olhe mamãe mandou pra mim, já que ela não pode vir! –Disse em quanto levantava a mão que levava o pacote.

-É eu vim Elle. Você não quer me dar a sua bolsa para poder cuidar das suas "filhas"?

-Toma!

-E eu trouxe um presente para você – Falou enquanto tirava do bolso um pequeno pacote azul, a menina se apressou um em rasgar o papel e se deparou com uma cainha de onde saía uma bailarina que ficava rodando.

Lily observava isto tudo de longe, ela estava feliz, ele não era o que ela pensava, há muito tempo que as amigas dela queriam que ela aceitasse que ele havia mudado mais ela precisava de uma prova, e ali estava a prova.

Minutos depois Elle vem, puxando Tiago pela mão, falar com Emily. As duas falavam e falavam mais Lily e Tiago pareciam nem estar lá, só se encaravam.

-Liii, Porque você não namora o tio da Elle? Ele estuda em Hogwarts também!

Tiago se abaixou na altura de Elle e falou pra ela:

-Você não pode falar de Hogwarts, Elle! Nem para a sua amiga!E se a Lily não estudasse lá também?

-'Tá ok Tio Tih! Convida a Tia Lily pra Sair!

-Lily quer sair comigo?

Como dizer não? Ele sem querer provou que tinha mudado! E a irmã dela estava ali, ela iria ficar triste se ela respondesse não. E as amigas de Lily tinham insistido tanto que a ruiva não agüentava mais. E o que de mal poderia acontecer? Mas... Aceitar o convite do Potter? Não. Enfim, o que dizer? Decidiu que ia sair com ele uma vez para fazer a irmãzinha feliz. E ponto final.

-Sim.

_____________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Comentários? Nem precisa ser grande!


	2. De volta à Hogwarts

Cap. 2

Eles tinham saído e só isso. Apenas. Tinha decepcionado Emily e Elle. E as amigas de Lily também. Estavam de volta a Hogwarts, e a velha rotina de estudos tinha recomeçado.

-Lily posso falar com você?- Tiago Potter, sempre ele.

-Já está falando se não percebeu.

-Ok. Lily, agora que você viu que eu não sou tudo aquilo que você falava de mim, que eu não vou te magoar, quer sair comigo?

-Não.

-Por quê?- Era aquela a pergunta que Lily estava se fazendo a muito tempo, porque? Por quê?

-Por quê?- Ele repetiu mais insistente.

Lily saiu correndo dali. Não importava se ela ia perder aula, nem se todos os presentes no salão tinha se virado para observá-la sair correndo. Não importava se ela tiha feito as suas amigas se levantarem e saírem correndo. Não importava.

-O que foi que você fez desta vez Pontas?- Remo perguntou com um tom de desaprovação na voz.

-Perguntei por que.

Logo uma sombra de entendimento passou pelo rosto de Remo. _Ela não sabia por quê_.

__===___===___===___===___===___===___===___===___===___===___===___===

Estavam reunidas ao redor de uma cama três garotas. Todas olhavam para a outra que estava no centro e tinha lágrimas descendo pelo rosto, esta não parecia querer conversar mais parecia precisar conversar.

-Lily, por favor, escute o que estamos dizendo... - Pedia uma garota de mais ou menos dezessete anos de idade. Os olhos azuis pareciam pedir para Lily dizer que ia escutá-las, os longos cabelos negros estavam presos do jeito que ela os usava para ir para as aulas, que era para onde ela ia se a ruiva não tivesse saído correndo do salão principal. Seu nome era Hanne.

-Liiily... - Completou Sarah, uma garota de olhos também azuis, e com uma expressão bondosa no rosto. Tinha os cabelos negros como os de Hanne, mas eram completamente diferentes. Hanne tinha os cabelo ondulado e Sarah o cabelo liso. Sarah era relativamente alta e Hanne era baixinha, e por aí vai.

-Falem... - Disse a única garota com olhos verdes naquele quarto, entre soluços.

-Agente não sabe nem por que você está chorando, poderia nos dizer?

E Lily contou toda a história, mesmo as partes que suas amigas já conheciam há séculos.

-Ah, simples, não tem porque, pronto, acabou, vai lá e diz sim para o James, namora ele e todo mundo fica feliz, _**principalmente você**_ - Era a terceira garota que estava junto da cama, Lauren, os cabelos castanhos batiam na altura da cintura, e tinha belos olhos cor-de-mel.

-Não é bem assim Lauren... – Lily já tinha secado as lágrimas.

-E... Só uma pergunta, aquilo era motivo para chorar senhorita Evans? – Perguntou Hanne com uma falsa chateação e desaprovação na voz arrancando risadas de todos os presentes no quarto.

________________________________________________________________

-Desista dela Pontas, você viu que quando ela viu que você não era mais o mesmo maroto ela não disse sim, você viu, Sabe que ela nunca vai te dizer sim, desista.

-Eu... Desisto Almofadinhas.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Comentários? Tudo bem que estas notas devem encher o saco, mas comeeeenteeeeem!


	3. Lílian Evans fala

Depois da minha conversa com as meninas elas foram para as aulas mais eu não estou com cabeça para aula nenhuma. Eu sei o que você vai dizer: "Lilian você deve estar pirando, primeiro sai com o Potter, depois começa a chorar só por que ele te perguntou por que você não saia com ele e você não pensou em nada rapidamente, e agora está fora da sala de aula, endoidou completamente?" E eu vou responder: "eu não sei o que está acontecendo, é como e tudo e todos estivessem mudando num ritmo rápido demais para a pequena Lil acompanhar."

Deparei-me com um fantasma muito minha amiga, Maria Antonieta, ela é da época da crise do feudalismo, os cabelos ondulados meio ruivos, meio loiros, a deixavam ainda mais bonita do que ela já era, ainda deixam. Usava um vestido que batia um pouco abaixo do joelho rosa Pink e preto. Ela é gentil e engraçada, todos os alunos gostam dela, menos os da sonserina sabe? Eles não gostam de ninguém só deles mesmos. Ela é amiga também dos outros fantasmas do castelo. Comunicativa que só ela, gosta de tudo e de todos, e também adora me contar fatos que aconteceram na vida dela, eu sei muita coisa da época da crise do feudalismo por causa dela. Sei por exemplo que antes todo mundo era meio fechado nos feudos, mas começaram a surgir um inovações e começaram a produzir mais do que o suficiente para alimentarem todos dos feudos, daí surgiram as feiras.

Eu gosto de ouvir o que ela me fala, e eu estava mesmo precisando de algo que me distraísse então foi logo cumprimentado ela:

-Bom dia Antonieta! Como vai?

-Bem, bem querida Lilian, e você como vai?

Seria até bom conversar com mais alguém... Pronto, contei tudo pra ela.

-Bem, Lil vá lá e diga para ele assim "Se o convite ainda estiver de pé eu quero sair com você!", eu lembro que um dia estávamos eu e uma amiga minha conversando daí ela me falou que... – A história era longa mais era parecida com a minha- Então Lil, sugiro que vá falar com ele!

Eu vou, percebi com tudo que a Antonieta me falou, eu estou realmente apaixonada por ele. Não foi fácil admitir, não mesmo. Demorei o dia todo discutindo com a Marie (um dos mil e um apelidos que inventei para ela). Não vou falar que vou sair com ele, não, não e não. Vou apenas dizer, que percebi sim que ele , mudou mais não vou sair com ele.

-Tiago eu... –Comecei mais ele me interrompeu.

-Não vou mais te importunar Evans, siga sua vida, e eu sigo a minha. –Ele disse, parecendo muito frio. Foi como se enfiassem uma faca em mim, melhor, por todo o meu corpo. Eu não posso perder ele, eu amo ele. Não eu não vou... Haaaan...

-Tiago eu... Eu... Quero sair com você. –Falei com a voz muito baixa mais acho que ele ouviu, e doeu mais do que quando ele me disse para seguir a minha vida dizer isto, meu orgulho está ferido, ok? Foi como se me esmagassem, de felicidade ou de raiva ainda não sei, quando ele sorriu e disse:

-Amanhã é muito cedo?

E tudo isto por causa de _balé._

_____________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Pooooooooor favor, deixem coméntarios, não doooi (e eu não sou médica dizendo que injeção não doi, pode deixar que estou falando a verdade!)


	4. O ginásio por Remo John Lupin

Meu nome é Remo Lupin, e eu estou aqui neste ginásio acompanhado dos meus supostos amigos Sirius e Tiago. Pedro, outro amigo nosso não pode vir. Viemos ver a prima de Tiago. De novo. E de novo Tiago nos arrasta para assistir ela também, e novamente estamos sentados de óculos e boné.

Lily também veio, mas ao contrario de nós ela parece estar feliz em estar aqui. Ela namora o Tiago agora, mais proibiu o pobre coitado de nos contar o que aconteceu no dia em que ela aceitou sair com ele.

Acho que desta vez vai ser um pouco melhor do que da outra, tendo em vista que as garotas de ginástica olímpica às vezes fazem uns movimentos legais do tipo ficar de cabeça pra baixo e não sei mais o que.

Estão começando a montar os aparelhos, digo já estavam montados, estão checando, acho. Agora estão entrando as meninas para começarem a dançar. Têm garotas de dezessete anos também! Pensava que eram apenas menininhas pequeninhas, mas pelo visto me enganei.

Olha aquela baixinha ali no meio é a prima do Pontas. Ela subiu na trave com um salto mortal. Poxa, como ela fez isso? Deu uma estrelinha, caiu!Ah, não, caiu não, era um movimento.

Aquela menina que entrou depois da Elle é mais velha, tem mais ou menos a nossa idade, penso eu. Lembra muito a Sarah Sans. Eu gosto da Sarah, ela parece ser uma garota legal, não parece ser fútil como muitas lá do colégio. Por falar em colégio, vou sentir falta de Hogwarts, agora que já terminamos o sétimo ano.

Tudo bem, tudo bem, vou ser sincero. Amo a Sarah, mais não posso ficar com ela, sou um monstro. Imagina se eu, sem querer, aranho ela? Não, não importa o quanto o Sirius diga que eu estou sendo idiota.

E mesmo que eu quisesse namorar ela, quem ia gostar de um monstro? Ela com certeza não.

Já passou um tempo, as meninas já passaram para as barras paralelas. Estou com cede. Avisei ao pessoal que vou lanchar, acho que vou ficar lá pela lanchonete mesmo enquanto como. A lil decidiu que quer vir também.

Comprei um pão recheado de queijo, presunto, e eu não sei mais o que, e um refrigerante. Lily pegou uma coxinha e um refrigerante.

-Remo você sabe quem foi aquela menina que se apresentou logo depois da Elle?

-Não... – A lily está me assustando com este olhar assassino que ela está me mandando agora.

-Era Sarah, minha amiga...

-Conheço a Sarah - Por favor, Liily vamos encerrar esta conversa por aqui?Não vou dizer isto alto.

-Você gosta dela Remo. – Diga não Remo, negue, negue.

-Não gosto dela.

-Shhhh!Deixe-me terminar. E ela gosta de você. Deveriam estar juntos há séculos. Vamos dar um jeito nisto hoje. Quando ela sair da apresentação você VAI falar com ela.

-Lil eu não posso... – Será que algum dia ela vai me deixar terminar as minhas frases?

-Pode. Pode. Pode tanto que VAI. Sem desculpas desta vez.

Já disse que a ruiva 'ta me assustando?

Ok, missão impossível do dia: Driblar Lilian Evans. Bote impossível nisto.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Agora estão na ginástica de solo, é mais legal do que as outras, mais não estou prestando a mínima atenção meus pensamentos estão todos virado para Sarah. É ela que vai se apresentar agora. Começou com os braços levantados em "V", e depois correu um pouco e fez diversos saltos que eu não sou capaz de identificar. Os cabelos escuros e lisos estão presos com um prendedor preto. A roupa que ela está usando é também preta mais tem diversas miçangas rosa Pink, lilás, verde e prata que formam o desenho de uma flor ao lado. Ela é linda, e não precisava da maquiagem que está usando. Os cabelos dela poderiam estar soltos, dariam um toque de leveza nela e... REMO LUPIN! (estranho reclamar comigo mesmo? Bem se você acha é porque nunca conheceu Sirius Black e Tiago Potter).

Eu vou ter que falar com Sarah. Nem que seja para ouvir que ela não gosta de mim e ver aquele olhar de pena que ela dá. Nem que seja para ela me dar um fora.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Hã... eu já pedi comentários nesta fic?! Não?! comentário! por favor!


	5. Decisão

As apresentações acabaram. Vou agora. Tem que ser agora.

-Sarah!Sarah! – Cadê ela?

-Ah, oi Remo! - Ela parece feliz em me ver. Será um bom sinal?

-Pode vir andar comigo um pouco? Quero conversar com você.

-Vamos!

Andamos por o que me pareceu uma eternidade, mas na verdade tínhamos nos distanciado pouco do aglomerado de pessoas.

-Sarah, eu sei que você não gosta de mim, e nem vai quere sair comigo, mas eu tenho que te dizer que te amo... – Ela não me deixou terminar, disse para eu esperar, acho que ela está pensando num jeito de me dispensar.

-Eu te amo Remo, e quero sair com você, e não importa o quanto você ache que você é um monstro, você não é_. _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lilian está com aquele sorriso de "eu não disse". Tiago está feliz por mim. E Sirius revoltado por que todos os marotos com e exceção dele estão namorando.

Pobre Sirius está segurando vela. Estamos numa lanchonete perto de onde foi a apresentação. Tiago levou Elle em casa, e Emily foi com ele também. Parece que a Emily vai dormir na casa da Elle ou a Elle na casa da Emily, não sei.

Sarah se recusou a vir sem tirar a maquiagem e soltar o cabelo, mais Lil disse que ela tinha que ficar com aquilo até o fim do dia. Sarah fez cara feia mais ninguém vence Lilian Evans, com a exceção do nosso amigo Pontas.

Estamos conversando sobre o que vamos fazer da vida agora que terminamos Hogwarts. Tiago vai ser auror e Lily também. Sirius também vai. Sarah também. Vou também. Seremos colegas novamente.

Já é noite e vamos todos embora. Chamei Sarah de lado. Não quero perder ela. Mostrei a ela uma borboleta, Sarah sorriu. A borboleta voou, restando um anel de prata com uma pequena borboleta. Ela sorriu mais ainda. Somos oficialmente namorados agora.

____+++++____++++___+++____++++____++++____++++____++++____++++____++++____+

-Nossa! Tiago! Quantas apresentações sua prima tem?

-Bem, nem eu mesmo sei, mais o Sirius ainda tem que arrumar uma namorada.

-HEY! Não foi engraçado! – Sirius protestou mais não adiantou, já estamos todos rindo. Se pensar bem acho que o Almofadinhas não gostas realmente de ninguém.

-Vai ser o que? Digo, ela vai fazer o que?

-É a apresentação de fim de ano do colégio trouxa em que ela estuda. Eu ia dizer que não ia quando minha tia disse que ia viajar, eu não podia dizer não. – Minha ficha caiu. Já faz quase um ano que saímos de Hogwarts, tanto tempo!

-Certo, certo. Estaremos lá! – Pisquei para Lil, ela entendeu que era para Hanne ir também. No fim, me lembrei, Sirius gosta de alguém. Assim como eu gosto da Sarah.

E tudo isto por causa de ginática.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Geente,Comentem!Não custa nada comentar, você não vai se acabar!


	6. Sirius Black?

Estamos de novo (Sério, já está ficando chato) numa apresentação da Elle e da Emily. Emily está tocando piano, nossa, eu nem sabia (imaginava) que ela tocava algum instrumento. Lily e Tiago estão sentados mais a frente, eu nem sei por que eles ficaram afastados das nossas pessoas. Remo e Sarah estão sentados ao meu lado esquerdo, Remie com o braço por cima da Sarah, estou quase dizendo para eles irem para outro canto também.

E Hanne está do meu lado, não que isto seja algum problema, Hanne é linda. E parecia que hoje tinha decidido me atormentar. Não que eu fosse apaixonado por ela ou algo assim, porque Sirius Black não se apaixona. Nunca. Nunca.

Mas ela é linda, como eu já disse, e tem um jeito meigamente engraçado que me encanta. Hoje seus longos e ondulados cabelos negros estavam presos em duas "marias-chiquinhas", mas nela não parecia infantil. Sobre os olhos azuis usava uma sombra muito escura o que lhes tira o pouco ar de menininha que ela havia adquiriu com as "marias-chiquinhas" e lhes dá um ar jovial.

Está usando sandálias rasteiras e as unhas pintadas num tom negro. Está usando também um vestido que bate no meio do joelho (muito parecido com o da Jolie, ou era Bridget, ou era Mary, não lembro). Ela quer me endoidar? Não que eu esteja que nem o pontas, que endoidou pela Lily, mas algo nela faz meu coração bater mais forte. Isso tudo está parecendo piegas e tão não-Sirius-Black, mas Hanne me perturba. Isso também soou piegas e clichê.

A apresentação dos pirralhinhos 'tá rolando solta e eu sem conseguir parar de pensar nela. Nela. Hanne.

Meu Merlin, o que está acontecendo? SIRIUS BLACK NÃO SE APAIXONA.

Mas como diria Heráclito: Tudo muda. Até EU? Difícil de acreditar, mais é a verdade verdadeira (perdeu aí, quem pensou que Sirius Black não é inteligente).

E Heráclito culpou o fogo pela mudança. O fogo que está ardendo no meu coração (cara fazer frases pra as meninas me deixou sentimental demais durante os anos, sério, eu to parecendo um Mané, que o Pontas nem o Aluado leiam isto, amém).

Olha para ela e ela nem percebeu, ela nem parece perceber o meu dilema interno.

Ok, eu vou... Admitir, isso vai ser mais chocante que descobrir que Michael Jackson morreu, mas eu me apaixonei.. E foi por ela.

Eu? Apaixonado? Foi o que aconteceu.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eu posso até gostar dela e tal, mas ela não gosta de mim. Sei que parece aqueles dramas"Oh, ela não gosta de mim, e agora José?".

Tem que ter um jeito de contar pra ela sem levar um dolorido pé na bunda. Sim, porque quem iria querer sair com Sirius Black? Vai ser a mesma coisa que aconteceu com o Pontas, só que a frase não será "Você é muito galinha, Potter!" vai ser "Você é muito galinha,BLACK!".

A não ser que... Não eu só posso ter pirado... Mas eu sempre fui pirado... Então...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Se você se deu o trabalho de ler até o penúltimo capítulo não vai custar nada para você dei xar um comentário, vai?!


	7. Por causa do violão

O velhinho está anunciando o fim das apresentações. Levantei e fui até o microloque. Digo, microfone.

-Senhoras e senhores(primeiro as damas), teremos uma apresentação extra hoje!- Falei tentando não parecer nervoso enquanto todos me olhavam curiosos para saber o que aconteceria a seguir.

Peguei um violão que estava ali perto (vou batizar esta viola de Josicleida, combina com ela) e comecei a ensaiar alguns acordes, pêra, errei, recomecei (Se a vida te derrubar 1000 vezes mostre a ela que você pode se levantar 1001 vezes, disse para mim mesmo, para tentar me acalmar*Sirius Black é cultura está pensando o quê?!*), juntei meus lábios aos microfone:

- Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

(Bem, você esteve aqui e pode apostar que eu senti)  
I tried to be chill, but you were so hot that i melted

(Eu tentei ser frio, mas você é tão quente que eu derreti)  
I fell right through the cracks and I'm trying to get Back  
(Eu cai por entre as rachaduras e estou tentando voltar)  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
(Antes do frio passar eu vou estar dando o melhor de mim)  
Nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention

(Nada vai me parar a não ser intervenção divina)

I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some

(Reconheço que é a minha vez novamente de ganhar algo ou aprender algo)

I won't hesitate no more, no more

(Eu não vou hesitar, não mas, não mas)  
it cannot wait, i'm yours

(Isto não podee esperar, sou seu)

Well open up your mind and see like me

(Abra a sua mente e veja como eu vejo)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free

(Abra os seus planos e droga, você é livre)  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love Love

(Olha dentro do seu coração e você vai achar Amor, amor, amor)  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me

(Ouça a musica do momento e talvez você cante comigo)  
A love peaceful melody

(Uma música cheia de amor e paz)  
Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved Love loved  
(É o seu direito divino ser amada, amor, amda, amor, amada)

So i won't hesitate no more, no more

(Então eu não hesitarei mais, não mais)  
It cannot wait i'm sure

(Eu tenho certeza que isto não pode esperar)  
There's no need to complicate

(Não é preciso complicar)  
Our time is short

(Nosso tempo é curto)  
This is our fate, i'm yours

(Este é o nosso destino, sou seu)

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the morror  
(Eu passei tempo de mais olhando minha língua no espelho)  
And bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
(E chegando mais perto só para tentar ver melhor)  
My breath fogged up the glass

(Minha respiração embaçou o vidro)  
So i drew a new face and laughed

(Então eu desenhei um rosto e ri)  
I guess what i'm sayin is there ain't no better reason  
(Acho que o que estou dizendo é que não existe razão melhor)  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
(Pra se livrar de vaidades e só seguir as estações)  
Its what we aim to do

(É o que tentamos fazer)  
Our name is our virtue

(Nosso nome é a nossa virtude)

Com certezas, o nome "marotos" sempre revelou muito sobre nós.

Cantei olhando para ela. Ela se levantou e correu até mim, pegou o violãoe olhando fixamente para mim começou:

- I've been awake for a while now

(Estou acordada faz um tempo agora)  
You've got me feeling like a child now

(Você me fez sentir como uma criança agora)  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face

(Porque toda vez que eu vejo o seu rosto maroto)  
I get the tingles in a silly place

(Eu sinto um arrepio num lugar bobo)

It starts in my toes

(Começa na ponta dos meus pés)  
And I crinkle my nose

(Me faz enrugar o nariz)  
Wherever it goes I always know

(Pra onde for, sempre sei)  
That you make me smile

(Que você me faz sorrir)  
Please stay for a while now

(Porfavor fique agora por um instante)  
Just take your time

(Não tenha pressa)  
Wherever you go

(Em qualquer lugar que você vá)

Ela parou na metade da música, o que é estranho. Nâo qeu eu me importe. Álias eu gostei.

A música acabou, levantei e beijei ela. Ela gosta de mim. Ouvi aplausos, mas não liguei, o importante é que estava com ela.

-Não sabia que você tocava – Hanne falou bem perto do meu ouvido.

-Eu sou que nem bom-bril, 1001 utilidades.- Falei e ela soltou uma leve gargalhada, doce, de um jeito que só ela sabe dar.

E tudo isto por causa de um violão.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Você leu até o último capítulo poxa, comenta! E se já comentou comenta de novo!


End file.
